My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks
My Little: Pony Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks ist der zweite Film des My Little Pony Ablegers Equestria Girls. Als die Canterlot High von dunklen Mächten bedroht wird kehrt Twilight Sparkle zurück um mit den Rainbooms den musikalischen Kampf aufzunehmen. Inhalt Equestria Magie In einem Nächtlichen Cafe sorgen magische Klänge für allerlei Streit unter den Gästen woraus die Mädchen Adagio. Aria und Sonata Energie ziehen, die aber ihren Ansprüchen bei weitem nicht genügt. Es ist einfach nicht das selbe wie in Equestria doch was anderes gibt es hier nicht. Doch als sie sich gerade schwarz ärgern an diesen Ort verbannt worden zu sein, kommt es in der Ferne, im Zuge der Sunset Shimmer Krise, zu einem riesigen Magieausbruch an der Canterlot High (siehe: Equestria Girls). Adagio begreift sofort das das Magie aus Equestria ist und hat schon einen Plan zur Erringung der Weltheerschaft. Kein Vertrauen Es ist einige Zeit ins Land gezogen und die Canterlot High bereitet sich auf ein Musikfestival vor. Die zum Guten bekehrte Sunset Shimmer würde gerne dabei helfen doch bei Schülern sitzt der Schreck über ihr altes Ich noch tief. Nur die Human 5 weisen sie nicht ab und versuchen sie mit ihrem Plakat vom Gemurmel der anderen abzulenken. Da tauchen Direktorin Celestia, die Schulleiterin und ihre Stellvertreterin Vizedirektorin Luna auf. Celestia wollte die Schüler nur wissen lasen wie froh sie ist das so viele bei der ersten Canterlot High Musikaufführung mitmachen. Was auch eine gute Gelegenheit ist etwas Geld für die angebotenen Freizeitprogramme zu sammeln. Celestia denkt das es einen der aufregendsten Veranstaltungen wird die sie an der CHS seit dem Herbstball hatten. Auf das Stichwort schauen alle Sunset schief an. Besser als je zuvor Wenig später fürchtet Sunset im Probenraum schon das nie Gras über ihre Vergangenheit wachsen wird. Das sie sich beim letzten Herbstball in einen rasenden Dämon verwandelte und versucht hat alle in ihre Teenagerzombie Armee zu holen hat sich bei den Schülern tief eingebrannt. Rarity versucht Sunset aufzumuntern, immerhin hat sie ja die Freundinnen und sie sind bereit ihr ihre Fehler zu verzeihen. Applejack meint das diese Erfahrung alle Schüler der Canterlot High viel näher gebracht hat. Nun legen die Freundinnen mit der Probe los und geben ihren Song Better Than Ever zum besten. Dabei setzt bei den Mädchen eine Verwandlung zu Halbponys ein. Doch kaum ist der Song vorbei verschwinden die Ohren und Schweife wider. Wie jedes mal wen sie spielen. Rarity will sich schon Accessoires dafür besorgen. Applejack wundert sich warum das überhaupt passiert. Prinzessin Twilight hat ja ihre Krone wieder mit nach Equestria genommen und damit doch wohl auch die Magie. Rainbow ist das Warum egal, solange es ihre Band zum Überflieger macht. Da erhebt Rarity Einspruch aber für Rainbow Dash ist es logisch, da es ihre Idee war die Rainbooms zu gründen und aufzutreten, außerdem ist sie Liedsängerin sowie Gitarristin. Da schaut plötzlich Flash Sentry rein. Er hat sie spielen hören und findet sie gut. Bei der Gelegenheit fragt er ob ihre „Freunde von Außerhalb“ vorbeischauen. Da muss man ihn leider enttäuschen, den Twilight wird wohl nicht so bald wieder an der CHS sein. Nach dem er weg ist meint Rarity das er noch immer ziemlich verschossen sie, da fällt ihr ein das er und Sunset mal zusammen waren. Sunste lässt es gut sein und gesteht das sie mit Flash nur angebändelt hat um ihre Beliebtheit zu steigern und resigniert noch mal das ihr altes Ich furchtbar war. Dem kann man nur zustimmen aber sie hat sich ja geändert. Leider scheinen das die anderen Schüler nur noch nicht begriffen zu haben. Da wird Sunset in die Haupthalle beordert. Sie hat sich freiwillig gemeldet die neuen herum zu führen. Sie hält es für eine gute Idee denen ihr neues Ich zu zeigen ehe sie die ganzen Geschichte über ihr altes Ich hören. Rainbow will die paar Minuten zum Mittagessen noch für eine Probe nutzen. Fluttershy schlägt vor es mal mit dem Song den sie schrieb zu probieren, aber das verschiebt Rainbow auf Später. Die neuen Mädchen In der Hauphalle trifft Sunset Adagio, Aria und Sonata die sich an der CHS eingeschrieben haben. Als bei der Führung das Gespräch auf das anstehende Musikfestival kommt ist sich Sunset sicher das Direktorin Celestia die Drei noch zulassen wird. Das Adagio Sonata, die fast alles ausplaudert abwürgt, kommt Sunset zwar komisch vor geht aber nicht weiter darauf ein. Da fallen ihr die Schmucksteine auf die jede der Drei trägt. Aber als sie diesen zu nahe kommt hält Adagio sie sich aggressiv vom Hals, spielt es aber schnell runter. Doch Sunsets Misstrauen ist geweckt. Adagios Plan Beim Mittagessen erzählt Sunset wie die Führung gelaufen ist und auch das ihr die Mädchen merkwürdig vorkommen, es ist irgend was in ihrem Verhalten. Sunset fürchten schon das die drei bereits wissen was sie alles getan hat. Zur selben Zeit verkündet Adagio vor der Cafetaria ihren Komplizinnen das der Moment gekommen ist sich ihre Wahre Equestriamagie zurück zu hohlen. Ihre stimmen sind Stark genug um die Schüler dazu zu bringen etwas so sehr zu wollen das sie darum kämpfen werden. Was für Aria aber so aussieht als würden sie wie immer nur etwas ärger machen und die negative Energie verstärken. Darauf stellt Adagio klar das es hier Magie aus Equestria gibt und deren negative Energie wird ihnen die Macht geben die ganze Welt zu beherrschen. Dann will Sonata aber zum Mittag, es ist Taco-Dienstag. Und als Aria laut überlegt das sie die Anführerin sein könnte schärft ihr Adagio noch mal ein wer das sagen hat. Kämpft! Das Trio bringt mit seinem Gesang die Schüler dazu aus dem Festival einen Wettbewerb zu machen und um den ersten Platz zu kämpfen. Jetzt verstehen die Freundinnen auf die der Gesang scheinbar keinen Effekt hat, was Sunset mit „Seltsam“ meinte. Nachricht an Twilight Sunset kann sich den Vorfall in der Cafetarie nur mit dunkler Magie erklären. Also will man die Direktorinnen informieren damit die drei der Schule verweisen werden. Doch denken die Direktorinnen das Sunset andere schlecht machen will um ihre Taten beim Herbstball zu übertünchen und die Rainbooms als Band könnten angst vor Konkurrenz haben. Dabei erzählen die Direktorinnen auch das sich die neuen offiziell als die Dazzlings zum Wettkampf angemeldet haben. Weswegen sie vorhin da waren und den beiden was vor gesungen haben. Auch konnte man sie überzeugen das ein Wettbewerb besser als ist als nur eine Aufführung. Das Grüne leuchten in den Augen der Schwestern lässt nichts gutes ahnen. Wenig später haben sich die Freundinnen zur Pferdestatue vor der CHS zurückgezogen und halten Kriegsrat. Außer ihnen haben die Dazzlings alle verzaubert. Als wären sie durch irgendwas geschützt. Rainbow wäre für eine direkte Konfrontation, immerhin hatten sie es ja schon mal mit Dunkler Magie zu tun. Doch da war Twilight da, wie Fluttershy anmerkt. Schon möglich das sie auch eine Art Magie in sich tragen, aber sie zeigt sich nur wen sie Musik machen. Nur wie soll man damit dunklen Mächten begegnen. Rarity würde am liebsten Twilight eine Nachricht schicken um sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber daraus wird wohl nichts wie Rainbow einwirft. Zum einen ist das Portal nach Equestria, welches zufällig im Sockel der Statur liegt, geschlossen. Zum anderen vermutet sie zu recht das es in Equestria keine Handys oder so was gibt. Da hat Sunset einen Einfall. Sie kramt ihr Nachrichtenbuch aus ihrem Spind, das sie von Prinzessin Celestia bekam als sie noch bei ihr Studierte. Sie nahm es damals aus Equestria mit, weil sie in ihrem Innersten wohl wusste einen Fehler zu machen und wollte sich eine Möglichkeit auf halten die Prinzessin zu erreichen. Sunset erklärt das alles was sie in diese Buch schreibt in einem Buch bei Prinzessin Celestia erscheint. Wenn sie ihr jetzt eine Nachricht schreiben kann sie die vielleicht an Twilight weiterleiten. Sunset ist zwar etwas Unwohl der Prinzessin zu schreiben doch fast sie sich ein Herz. Inzwischen in Ponyville Twilight, die frisch gebackene Prinzessin der Freundschaft empfängt in ihrem neuen Schloss (Siehe: Twilights Königreich, Teil 2) ,gerade eine Sendung Bücher von Prinzessin Celestia als eines davon anfängt zu leuchten und vibrieren. Das muss sich Twilight gleich mal näher ansehen und findet die Nachricht von Sunset. Sofort ist Twilight klar was los ist. Ihre Freundinnen erklärt sie das es sich laut Sunsets Beschreibung bei den Dazzlings um die Sirenen handeln muss. Laut ihren Recherchen waren die Sirenen drei gefährliche Wesen die die Macht hatten Ponys mit ihrer Musik zu verzaubern. Doch um diese Kräfte zu erhalten mussten sie sich von der negativität und dem Misstrauen andere ernähren. Je mehr sie davon aufnahmen desto Stärker wurden ihre Stimmen. So konnten sie ihre Magie immer weiter verbreiten. Hätten sie erreicht was sie wollten hätten sie sich aufgeteilt um ganz Equestria zu erobern. Doch Starswirl der Bärtige, ein großer Zauberer, unterlag ihrem Bann nicht. Ein Gerücht besagen das er einen Weg fand die Sirenen in eine Andere Welt zu verbannen. Eine Welt von der er glaubte das ihre Magie darin eigentlich wirkungslos sein sollte. Twilight schlussfolgert das es die Welt ist in der ihre Canterlot High Freunde leben. Da stellt sich die Frage, wen Starswirl die Sirenen vor Ewigkeiten verbannte wieso tauchen sie dann jetzt plötzlich auf. Twilight weiß es nicht, aber wen es wirklich die Sirenen sind ist der Zauber den sie verbreiten erst der Anfang. Twilight will sofort zu ihren CHS Freunden beistehen. Doch wird es wohl daran scheitern das die Verbindung zu ihrer Welt außer betrieb ist wie Rainbow anmerkt. Da wirft Pinkie Pie ein das sie eine Verbindung gibt, sonst wäre Sunsets Nachricht ja nicht angekommen. Der Einwand bringt Twilight auf eine Idee und sie stürzt sich in die Arbeit. Twilight baut eine Maschine die, laut Pinkies Übersetzung ihrer komplizierten Erklärung, die Magie aus dem Buch nimmt und sie ins Portal leitet um es zu öffnen. So kann sie durch gehen wann sie möchte. Tatsächlich funktioniert ist. Leider dürfen die anderen Twiligth auch dieses mal nicht begleiten, Twilight meint das es so besser ist den es wäre ziemlich verwirrend wen sie alle plötzlich doppelt da wären. Nur Spike kann mit da es von ihm keinen Doppelgänger dort gibt. Nach der Verabschiedung machen sich die Zwei auf die Reise. Die Rückkehr Zwischenzeitlich haben sich HuMane 6 auf eine lange Wartezeit eingerichtet als Twilight und Spike aus dem Portal raus fliegen. Sunset bittet Twilight an ihr auf zu helfen. Twilight zögert kurz, hat sie auch nicht die besten Erfahrungen mit Sunset gemacht, nimmt aber dann an. Gleich darauf wird Sunset von den anderen abgedrängt die Twilight freudig umarmen. Leider hat sie wegen der Dazzlings schlechte Nachrichten dabei. Besprechung Zur Besprechung der Lage sind die Mädchen ins Nascheckchen gegangen. Nach denen Twilight ihnen alles erzählt hat kommen sie schnell auf Klatsch und Tratsch. Dabei sind alle Schwer beeindruckt das Twilights jetzt die Prinzessin der Freundschaft ist und in einem eigenen Schloss wohnt. Twilight wiederum ist Baff als Rainbow ihr ein Video zeigt auf dem bei ihr magisch Ponyohren, Flügel und ein Schweif erscheinen. Was bei ihnen allen passieren soll wen sie Musik machen. Twilight vermutet das ein Teil der Magie ihrer Krone an der Canterlot High blieb. Da sie alle wieder zusammen sind kann man diese Magie gegen die Sirenen einsetzen. Allerdings müsste man die Dazzlings vorher finden nur weiß keine wo sie sind. Da hat Pinkie Pie eine Idee. Heute Abend gibt es eine Party für alle Bands die beim Wettkampf mit machen. Also auch für die Dazzlings. Freundschaft ist … Auf der Party ist die Stimmung angespannt, alle misstrauen sich gegenseitig und die Bands bleiben unter sich, wen sie nicht gerade streiten. Da stoßen Flash und Twilight auf einander. Sofort funkt es wieder zwischen ihnen. Da treffen die Dazzlings ein und die Rainbooms machen sich bereit. Adagio freut sich diebisch das es schon auf der Vorabendparty so heiß hergeht und malt sich aus wie es erst beim richtigen Wettbewerb zu gehen wird. Sonata und Aria zoffen sich derweil über den Punsch. In diesem Moment wollen die Rainbooms die Magie der Freundschaft entfesseln doch nichts passiert. Twilight weiß nicht was los ist, sie dachte wen sich die Sechs gegen die Sirenen stellen würde das die Magie hervorbringen die sie brauchen. So war es bisher immer. Adagio nutzt die Gelegenheit um alle gegen die Rainbooms aufzuhetzen und die Spannungen extra anzuheizen. Prompt bricht ein offener Streit aus der, dessen negative Energie die Dazzlings weiter stärkt. Da fällt Adagio auf das die Rainbooms sich nicht am Streit beteiligen und schlussfolgert dass nicht ihrem Zauber unterliegen womit sie das sind was die Dazzlings gesucht haben. Zwischenzeitlich treten die Rainbooms den Rückzug an. Das neue Mitglied Vor dem Schulgebäude versteht Twilight immer noch nicht was nicht passiert ist. Es hätte ihr ja gelingen müssen den Funken zu entzünden und den Bann der Dazzlings zu brechen. So war es bisher immer. Sunset überlegt laut um sie damals zu besiegen hat Twilight die Magie aus der Krone genommen die Sunset auf hatte. Die Magie der Dazzlings entsteht aus ihrem Gesang. Vielleicht müssen man die selbe Art Magie benutzen um sie zu besiegen. Twilight findet den Gedanken gar nicht so abwegig. Den wen die Freundinnen musizieren verwandeln sie sich, möglicher weiße kann man einen musikalischen Gegenzauber entwickeln. Einen Song, aber damit es funktioniert müssen alle diesen Song hören. Dazu fällt Rarity der Bandwettstreit an, da werden sicher alle Schüler am selben Ort sein. Die Rainbooms schöpfen neuen Mut und machen Twilight zu ihrem neuen Mitglied, wobei sie Sunset links liegen lassen. Bei der Frage nach dem Platz beschränkt sich Twilight aufs Singen, da es zu lange dauern würde ein Musikinstrument zu meistern. Zwar ist Rainbow nicht ganz begeistert das Twilight Frontfrau ihrer Band wird. Doch Applejack macht klar das A: es ihre gemeinsame Band ist und B: Twilight ihre Sänger ist und C: Sie das magische Wissen hat um es durch zu ziehen. Tweilight merkt dazu an das es ja auch nur vorübergehend ist und sie den Wettbewerb ja nicht gewinne brauchen nur den Gegenzaubersong in der ersten Runde spielen. Leider kennt sie keinen, aber sie kann ja schnell einen machen. Bei der Gelegenheit gibt Spike damit an das Twilight das besser kann als jede andere, weshalb man sie auch zur Prinzessin ernannte. Twilight stellt klar das sie eigentlich nur einen Zauber korrigierte und bestimmt auch noch andere Dinge beitrugen. Wie dem auch sei ihr wird schon was einfallen. Als Twilight mit Spike und den anderen in der Schule verschwinden will erklärt sie ihren verdutzten Freundinnen das sie beide letzte mal in der Bibliothek übernachtet haben. Das kann Pinkie nicht zulassen und gibt eine Pjymaparty bei ihr zuhause. Die Pjyamaparty Es wird ein lustiger Mädchenabend. Während Twiligth an dem Song tüftelt: aktualisiert Pinkie irhen Internet Status. versuchen Rarity, Fluttershy und Sunset ein Selfie. in das Spike platz. Applejakc und Rainbow messen sich ein einem Videospiel. Doch als Applejack zu gewinnen scheint, haut Rainbow die verlieren hasst auf die Konsole wo durch die Verbindung der Controller unterbrochen wird und das Spiel abbricht. Da Twilight für den Song Fluttershys Notizbuch verwenden Darf hat sie auch deren Song gesehen und findet ihn gut. Rarity dankt Twilight noch im Namen aller das sie ihnen hilft. Da trifft die Pizza ein und ehe man sich versieht ist sie alleine im Zimmer. Mit ihren Notizen die aber nichts taugen. Als Pinkie sie zur Pizza ruft legt Twilight geknickt das Notizbuch in eine Schublade. Mitternachstsnack In der Nacht als ale schlafen nimmt sich Twilight das Buch und schleicht in die Küche um dort am Song zu arbeiten, doch erscheint es ihr Hoffnungslos. Da kommt Sunset rein. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch, wie glücklich man sich doch schätzen kann das Twilight da ist und worin sich Sunset über die Unmengen Schlagsahne in Pinkies Kühlschrank wundert. Sunset meint das es ein tolles Gefühl sein muss wen alle einen um Hilfe bei ihren Problemen bitten. Statt darauf zu warten das man ein Problem verursacht. Twilight entgenet das nur alle etwas von einem erwarten es nicht heißt das es auch so eintritt. Was keinen abhält es zu erwarten, wo durch es manchmal schwieriger wird. Den das letzte was man will ist die Anderen zu enttäuschen. Womit Sunset und Twilight was gemeinsam haben. In dem Moment wird Sunset von der plötzlich da stehenden Maud Pie zum erbleichen erschreckt. Sie ist gekommen um ihr Steinchen zu füttern. Als sie weg ist stellen Sunset und Twilight fest das sie sie beide nicht glauben können das Maud und Pinkie Schwestern sind. Sunset meint noch dass das Problem hier wohl nichts ist im Vergleich zu dem was man von Twilight in Equestria erwartet und legt sich wieder schlaffen. Twilight möchte noch was sagen doch ist es dann nicht so wichtig. Als sie alleine ist schärft sich Twilight ein das sie es schaffen muss. Proben Am nächsten Tag versuchen die Rainbooms den Gegenzauber einzustudieren. Aber sie spielen so Falsch das Sunset und Spike fast die Ohren abfallen. Wieder kommt es zu Streitereien. Rarity schlägt einen Pause für Kostümproben vor. Allerdings ist Applejack davon nicht begeistert gilt es doch die Schule zu retten. Pinkie findet es gut das Rarity versucht Spaß rein zu bringen, um dem es doch in einer Band vor allem gehen sollte. Da mahnt Sunset sie das sie für so was keine Zeit haben und sie in Fünfzehn Minuten zur ersten Runde müssen. Doch es gibt noch ein Problem. Twilight erklärt das der Zauber noch nicht fertig ist. Wen der Zauber während des Songs in der ersten Runde nicht funktioniert erfahren die Dazzlings was die Rainbooms vorhaben und lassen sie bestimmt nicht noch mal spielen. Also müssen sie sich etwas Zeit verschaffen. Rainbows Plan: Sie nehmen den Wettstreit ab jetzt ernst.Sie übernimmt wieder den Gesang und die Rainbooms schlagen sich bis zum Finale durch wo sie dann den Song hören lassen. Den Twilight bis dahin bestimmt fertig hat. Spike ist zuversichtlich das sie es schafft. Was Twilight ihm nach heuchelt. Runde 1 An der CHS heißen die Direktorinnen alle zum Wettstreit willkommen. Doch als sie klar stellen das es nur einen Gewinner geben kann, kommt es prompt zum Zoff unter den Schülern, der die Dazzlings weiter stärkt. Adagio spürt das ihre Kräfte nun voll geladen sind und das noch bevor sie sich die Stärkste Magie hier nehmen konnten, die der Rainbooms die Gerade eintreffen. Dazu merkt Aria an das die nicht unter ihrem Bann stehen. Wie soll man da ihre Magie abziehen? Doch macht sich Adagio da keine Sorgen, den die Rainbooms könne sich genau so zerstreiten wie alle Bands, es braucht nur einen kleinen Schubs und den würden alle anderen Bands hier gerne übernehmen. Den ersten auftritt haben Snips und Snails mit ihrem Hip Hop Horro, der kein großer Renner ist. Nun sind die Rainbooms dran. Wozu Rarity sich ein Kostüm mit Fransen aus Metall angezogen hat. Sabotage Die Rainbooms bringen ihren Song Schüttle deinen Schweif. Doch dabei werden sie von den andern Bands Sabotiert. Photo Finish macht sich mit Magneten Raritys Metallfransen zu nutzen und hindert sie am vernünftigen spielen. Snips und Snails stelle Fluttershy ins Rampenlicht so das sie ihres Lampenfiebers wegen mehr darauf achtet da raus zu kommen. Schließlich ist der Auftritt überstanden. Hinter der Bühne kochen die Streitereien hoch. Sunset versucht sie zu beruhigen. Immerhin waren sie noch besser als die anderen Bands. So das sie bestimmt in die nächste runde kommen und da macht es ja nichts das der Gegenzauber noch nicht fertig ist. Sunset schlägt ihren Freundinnen vor erst mal einen Platz zum üben zu finden wo die Dazzlings sie nicht hören können während sie selbst die Lage im Auge behält. Inzwischen tritt Derpy mit ihrer singenden Säge auf. Tränen Auf dem Weg treffen die Rainbooms auf Flash der gar nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen ist. Den er glaubt das Twilight nur zurück gekommen ist um ihm den Sieg zu stehlen. Doch bevor Twilight was erklären kann müssen die Rainbooms weiter. Flash wirft ihr noch das sie gar nicht helfen kann weil sie nicht weiß was sie da tut. Es trifft Twilight sichtlich tief. Die Dazzlings, die das treffen zufällig mit verfolgt haben finden den Krach zwischen Twilight und Flash Sentry recht lustig. Da werden Trixie und die Illusionen angekündigt. Da die Dazzlings nach ihr dran sind gehen sie wieder rein. Unterwegs treffen Sunset und die Dazzlings auf einander. Adagio enthüllt das sie über Sunset bescheid wissen, hat sie doch einen Ruf wie Donnerhall und versucht einen Keil zwischen sie und die Rainbooms zu treiben immerhin hab die sie ja noch nicht in ihre Band geholt. Kurz darauf treffen Sunset und die Dazzlings auf einander. Adagio enthüllt das sie über Sunset bescheid wissen, hat sie doch einen Ruf wie Donnerhall und versucht einen Keil zwischen sie und die Rainbooms zu treiben immerhin hab die sie ja trotz aller Freundschaft noch nicht in ihre Band geholt. Einen Wahrheit die Sunset schmerzt. Unbeeindruckt machen die Dazzlings weiter. Der Wettkampf Der Wettstreit schreitet voran und die Dazzlings dirigieren alles nach ihren Vorstellungen. Während die Spannungen der Rainbooms immer Schlimmer werden und Twilight mit dem Gegenzauber keinen Schritt weiter kommt. Im Rampenlicht Schließlich sind die Vorrunden so gut wie Vorbei die Dazzlings gewinnen gegen die Band von Flash und stehen im Finale. Die Rainbooms müssen es vorher noch mit Trixie and the Illusions aufnehmen. Leider ist der Gegenzauber noch nicht fertig. Zum Glück ist das Finale erst heute Abend und man sichert Twilight zu sie nicht hängen zu lassen. Das ist für sie auch nicht das Problem. Da fragt Fluttershy ob man einen ihrer Songs spielen könnte Aber Rainbow hat sich schon für Ich bin euer Superstar entschieden, sehr zu Fluttershys Unmut. Inzwischen sind die Illusionen mit ihrem Auftritt durch, hinter der Bühne meint Trixie das die Rainbooms das nie toppen werden und das sie eigentlich nicht antreten dürften wegen deren unfairen Vorteils. Nein nicht Rainbows Gitarrenspiel, Twilight. Trixie meint hätte es Rainbow drauf müsste sie kein magisches Extra mitbringen. Dem entgegnet Rainbow das sie es auch als Solokünstlerin durch ziehen zu können, was auch alle wissen. Einen aussage von der der Rest der Band nicht begeistert ist. Nun zündet Trixie für ihren Abgang eine Rauchbombe. Nun sind die Rainbooms dran, Spike und Sunset sehen von hinter der Bühne aus zu. Zu nächst läuft alles nach Rainbows Plan und der Auftritt rückt sie ins Rampenlicht, doch dann Steigert sich Rainbow so sehr in ihr Gitarrensolo das sie anfängt sich zu verwandeln. In einer Panik Reaktion stürmt Sunset auf die Bühne und stößt Rainbow aus dem Scheinwerferlicht. Die Verwandlung wird abgebrochen genau wie der auftritt, Da alle denken Sunset hätte es aus Eifersucht getan und ihr altes Ich sei zurück wird sie ausgebuht. Die Finalisten Hinter der Bühne erklärt Sunset sich ihre aufgebrachten Freunden das Rainbow anfing ihre Magie zu zeigen aber von der dürfen die Dazzlings nichts wissen. Leider ist ihr nichts besseres eingefallen. Für die Rainbooms spielt es keine Rolle da sie ja jetzt nicht mehr spielen können, schnell kommt man darauf das es nicht passiert wäre wen Rainbow nicht so prahlen müsste. Da taucht Trixie auf den den Rainbooms das Desaster noch mal ordentlich unter die Nase reibt. Da entdeckt Trixie die Direktorinnen die gerade ihre Entscheidung treffen als die Dazzlings dazukommen und ihnen was Singen. Der Anblick gibt Sunset zu denken. Unterdessen zoffen sich die Rainbooms wegen Kleinigkeiten. Nun verkünden die Direktorinnen ihre Entscheidung. Weiter kommen die Rainbooms. Sehr zu ihrer Verwirrung so wie Trixies und der allgemeinen Verärgerung. Da alle sehr wohl wissen das sie mit dem Verunglückten Auftritt nicht hätten weiter kommen dürfen. Während die Rainbooms gehen setzten die Dazzlings Trixie den Floh ins Ohr das wen die Rainbooms nicht zum Finale erscheinen sie nachrücken würde. Der Gedanke gefällt Trixie. Ein kleiner Schubs Während die Rainbooms am Austragungsort des Finales, einem Amphitheater, ihre Vorbereitungen treffen ergibt es für Fluttershy keinen Sinn das sie es trotz des verpatzten Auftrittes geschafft haben. Dem kann Trixie nur zustimmen und da nur sie die talentierteste im Finale sein sollte lässt sie ihre Handlanger die große Falltür auslösen auf der die Rainbooms stehen. Zum Glück war Spike gerade wo anders mit einem Hundespielzeug beschäftigt. Nun schließt sich die Falltür und die Rainbooms sitzen fest. Was sich bestens in Addagios Plan fügt. Der große Krach Als am Abend das Finale von Trixie and the Illusions eröffnet wird sitzen die Rainbooms immer noch in der Falle und ihre Streitigkeiten kochen richtig hoch. Wo bei ihre Magie eine menge negativer Energie erzeugt. Auftakt Auf der Bühnen kommen nun die Dazzlign dran. Sie saugen die ganze negative Energie auf und beginne mit ihrem Gesang das Publikum unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Sunsets Erkenntnis Jetzt erkennt Sunset was die Dazzling wirklich vorhaben und schreitet ein. Sie erklärt den Rainbooms das die Dazzlings von der Magie jeder einzelnen gefüttert werden. Seit Gründung der Band sind sich die Rainbooms wegen jeder Kleinigkeit in die Haare geraten. Sunset hat sich bis jetzt nicht eingemischt weil diese ganze Freundschaftskiste für sie noch neu ist und sie noch viel zu Lernen hat aber sie weiß das selbst die kleinsten Probleme gleich zu Anfang geklärt werden müssen weil sich sonst die Magie der Freundschaft in etwas anders verwandelt. Als Twilight vor Selbstmitleid, das nicht erkannt und alle enttäuscht zu haben, zerfließt, reicht ihr Sunset die Hand und sagt ihr das sie nicht glaubt das einer alle antworten hat, aber Twilight hat gute Freunde die ihr helfen die Antworten zu finden. Was sie auch schon getan haben. Die Rainbooms versöhne sich und versuchen auszubrechen, da macht Spike ihnen die Tür auf. Er entschuldigt sich dafür das es so lange gedauert hat. Es war einfach niemand zu finden der nicht unter dem Bann der Dazzlings steht. Mal abgesehen von DJ Pon-3, die vor den Dazzlings geschützt war durch ihre Kopfhörer die sie nie abnimmt . Nun sind die Rainbooms fest entschlossen allen zu zeigen das sie die Magie der Freundschaft noch haben. Bleibt noch die Frage welche Version des Gegenzaubers sie spielen sollen. Twilight erklärt das es völlig egal ist welchen Song sie spielen solange sie ihn zusammen spielen, als Freunde. Rainbow weiß genau welchen Song sie nehmen, den von Fluttershy. Applejack meint das sie noch das Richtige Styling brauchen, welches Rarity schon zur Hand hat. Der Bandbattle Die Dazzlings ziehen die Zuschauer immer tiefer in ihren Bann während die Rainbooms auf einem nahen Hügel Stellung beziehen. Allerdings stellt sich die Frage wie sie die Dazzlings von da aus übertönen sollen. Zum Glück hat DJ ihr Cabrio am Start, das sich in eine Soundstation transformieren kann. Inzwischen haben die Dazzlings genug Energie um sich in eine Halbsirenenform zu verwandeln und wähnen sich schon am Ziel. Doch da nehmen die Rainbooms den Bandbettle gegen sie auf und wechsel ihrer Seits in ihre Halbponyform. Die Dazzlings entsenden ihre Sirenengeister. Die Rainbooms schlage sich wacker doch Adagio gewinnt die Oberhand und gegen den Gemeinschaftsangriff der Sirenen haben sie schlechte Karten. Twilight verliert ihr Mikro das bei Sunset landet. Als Twilight ihr sagt das sie sie brauchen steigt Sunset mit ein. Das Blatt wendet sich. Immer mehr Zuschauer kommen aus dem Bann der Dazzlings frei. Sunset wird zum halb Pony und die entfesselte Magie der Freundschaft, die die Gestalt eines Alihorns annimmt gestärkt von der Harmonie der Zuschauer, bricht den Zauber der Dazzlings und ihre Steine. Sieg der Harmonie Als die Dazzlings wieder zu Sinnen kommen und die Bescherung entdecken versuchen sie trotzdem noch mal alle mit ihren Stimmen zu beeinflussen. Doch sie bekommen keinen geraden Ton heraus und werden von der Bühne gebuht. Als das Trio von der Bühne geflohen ist hebt Sunset eines der Bruchstücke auf und meint das jetzt erklärt sei warum die ihnen so wichtig waren. Twilight meint das die drei ohne die Steine und die Equestriamagie völlig harmlose Teenagermädchen sind. Da kommt Flash auf die Bühne und umarmt Twilight freuden taumelnd. Zwischen den beiden ist alles wieder im lot. Doch bevor die funken richtig sprühen platz Trixie mit der Meinung das die Rainbooms nie die Massen wie sie begeistern können und verschwindet in einer Rauchwolke. Allerdings fällt sie bei ihrem Abgang von der Tribüne. Da sich jetzt Twilights abreise abzeichnet bietet Rainbos Dash Sunset einen Platz bei den Rainbooms an Die zeigt sofort mit einem Gitarrenriff was sie drauf hat. Gitarristin Rainbow lässt es auf einen Versuch ankommen. Der Abschied Am nächsten Tag ist es so weit und Twilight verabschiedet sich. Alle finden es Schade das sie nicht länger bleiben kann aber in Equestria warten ihre Pflichten. Aber da man jetzt das Portal öffnen kann wann immer es wichtig ist es diesmal kein Abschied sondern nur ein Abschied bis zum wieder sehen. Mit diesen Worten gehen Twilight und Spike durch das Protal. Ein Brief an Twilight Etwas später Schreibt Sunset während den Vorbereitungen zu einer Probe einen Brief an Twilight das die Dinge an der CHS für sie so langsam leichter werden und unterschreibt mit "Deine Freundin Sunset Shimmer". Für diese Probe haben sich die Rainbooms Shine Like Rainbows ausgesucht. Epilog In ihrem Laborratorium fangen die Geräte der hiesigen Twilight Sparkle Signale von der Magie der Freundschaft auf mit der die Dazzlings besiegt wurden. Womit für sie bewiesen ist das an der Canterlot High etwas seltsames vorgeht. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 33:48: Die Videospielcontroller die Applejack und Rainbow benutzen ähneln denen des Nintendo Gamecube Systemes. *Z. 38:49: Eines von Raritys Outfits Ähnelt den Anzügen der Beatles auf dem Cover ihres Albums Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. *Z. 38:58: Raritys Roboteranzug gleicht dem von Guy Manuel de Homem-Christo, einem Mitglied des Musik Duos Daft Punk. *Z. 51:45: Bei ihrem eiligen Abgang hinterlässt Trixie Haarnadel wie die Hexe Hazel aus den Looney Tunes. *Z. 55:51: Das Amphitehater wo der finale Kampf steigt ähnelt dem Hollywood Bowl in Los Angeles. Nur das deren Kuppel keine Sattelform hat. *Z. 64:23: Der Kampf zwischen den Dazzlings und den Rainbooms ähnelt dem in Scott Pilgrim gegen den Rest der Welt. Worin Scotts Band gegen die Katayanagi Zwillinge antritt. Bonus Zu dem Film sind in Vorfeld acht Kurzvideos erscheinen, die nicht Teil des eigentlichen Films sind.Jim Miller kündigt sieben weitere Shorts an. Aus Budgetgründen sind diese auf eine Länge von zwei Minuten begrenzt.en:File:Hamster credits.png #''Musik in meinen Ohren, 27. März 2014Music to My Ears auf YouTube #Fixiert auf die Gitarre, 4. April 2014Guitar Centered auf YouTube #Hamstacalypse Now, 11. April 2014Hamstocalypse Now auf YouTube #Pinkie, die neue Schlagzeugerin, 25. April 2014Pinkie on the One auf YouTube #Die Klavierspielerin, 9. Mai 2014Player Piano auf YouTube #Ein Fall für den Bass, 23. Mai 2014A Case for the Bass auf YouTube #Schüttel deinen Schweif!, 6. Juni 2014Shake your Tail! auf YouTube #Der Perfekte Tag für Spaß, 19. Juni 2014Perfect Day for Fun auf YouTube Darüber hinaus erschien ein weiterer Short, der ein Lied aus dem Film beinhaltet: #Battle of the Bands, 26. Juli 2014Battle of the Bands auf YouTube Ein erster Roman, der vor dem Film spielt und inhaltlich die Shorts ergänzt, erschien am 8. April 2014. Dessen Fortsetzung, die den Inhalt des Films wiedergibt, erschien am 7. Oktober des gleichen Jahres. Ein Soundtrack des Films erschien am 10. September 2014 auf iTunes.My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) auf iTunes. Veröffentlichung *Rainbow Rocks'' ist am 27. September 2014 in den Kinos in den USA und Kanada erschienen *Am 17. Oktober 2014 lief der Film in gekürzter Version auf dem US-Kabelsender Discovery Family, *Am 28. Oktober des gleichen Jahres erschien er auf DVD/Blu-Ray sowie auf iTunes. * Der Deutsche Fernsehstart war am 6. Dezember 2014 auf Disney Channel. Trailer und Clips *Trailer zum Film *Deutscher Trailer zum Film *Erster Clip aus dem Film *Zweiter Clip aus dem Film *Dritter Clip aus dem Film *Vierter Clip aus dem Film *Exklusive Filmwerbung Trivia *Der Film spielt, ebenso wie der ersten Film, größtenteils in der Menschenwelt und ist chronologisch nach Ende der vierten vor dem Auftakt der fünften von Staffel My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie angesiedelt. Einzelnachweise Navboxen en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks es:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks pt:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ru:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Kategorie:Rainbow Rocks Kategorie:Filme